Relationships of Britney Hemsworth
William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. She and William were for William nothing more then an extremely sexual relationship, and for their time together he was also with numerous other girls and was under no illusions about his poor morals. For Britney this was her lover for life, and though she discovered his infidelity she forgave him in her mind because she believed herself to be failing him sexually. This unhealthy relationship would eventually end when William became withdrawn due to an argument he had with Alice about his playboy way of living. This caused Bill to give up on Britney, and she was returned to Arnor. Unknown to everyone was the fact that she did not return to Arnor immediatly after Bill sent her away, and since Bill cared so little about her he didn't even. : "One day I'll return to Lucerne with our child, and when I do I wont fail Andrew the way I did back then." : -Britney Hemsworth In truth this lack of oversight would hide the fact that while William believed the relationship over he had left Britney pregnant and she silently carried the child to term while remaining hidden in Arnor. During this time she made her family believe she was still in Lucerne and they had no reason to doubt her so noone was worried about her absence. When she finally gave birth to the baby she would attempt to return to Lucerne but when she did she found William was depressed over the loss of Alice who Britney remembered but didn't say anything as she discussed the princes unhappiness with the people. As she was going to meet with William she was stopped by Jasper Hale of whome knew what she represented and made a judgement call that she needed to go and she needed to go quickly. Seeing the baby in her hands Jasper knew immediatly whose child that was and thus he quickly shuffled her out of the city through the use of his House Hale soilders. When she arrived back in Arnor she continued to love William and this would come to define her as she attempted to gain power with the single minded goal of returning to William in a position that would be one he found honorable. She believed that in her mind she was the one for William but how could he ever have accepted her while she was so weak. Ilana La-Phellion See Also : Ilana La-Phellion : '' ``Ilana was the most loyal, and caring friend that I could hae eer asked for. Always there for me no matter how much of a fool I made of myself towards the end. She is now the only one left that I can truly trust in this world outside of Lucie. In a world trying to keep me from William she is the only one remaining who cares.``'' : -Britney Hemsworth Illana La-Phellion and Britney Hemsworth first met when Ilana was made the royal handmaiden of Brentey Ar-Hemzey of which was a position that had been up for grabs by many of the most talented young noble daughters of Arnor. At first they were not particularlly close as Illan did not want to lose her position by being anything but proffesional and skilled in her tasks but as time went by this changed. Brentey was known for her great humor and this was what led to them becoming fast friends after their akward beggining and from this they became best friends and completely insperable. When Britney went to Lucerne it was Ilana as the only person that accompanied her other then the royal gaurd that was sent with her, and this was a source of basically the only comfort that Brentey or Britney as she became known as got while she was alone for the first period in Lucerne. Jasper Hale See Also : Jasper Hale : "He was a meddlesome one. He was always there pestering my love, and taking up his time that he could have been spending with me, and that was fine with me because he was a loyal friend for a time. It was when he started whispering in William's ear that I grew to learn the kind of person that Jasper was. Yes he was loyal, but it was his own sick self interests that drove him to banish me from Lucerne without so much as a word to William. It will be Jasper who pays for what has happened to me, and the fact that he's now with Alice means I can hit both my enemies at the same time." : -Britney Hemsworth Jasper Hale and Britney Hemsworth at first had a rather friendly relationship that was built around their mutual but very different love for William Lovie. Through her relationship with William Jasper came to at first respect her honesty, and loyalty to his best friend but he watched first hand her decline. As the relationship between William and Britney desintigrated and she fell into a darker maze of sexuality with him Jasper became just as distrubed about her involvement with him as his sister Alice was. Jasper would not take part in her original departure but days before she left they had a large blowout over the way she was behaving. It was upon her return that he would intervene, and it was his snap decision to keep her baby from William and have her removed from Lucerne before she could cause anymore problems for his friend. Alice Lovie See Also : Alice Lovie "Like the worst kind of cockroach Alice Lovie just never seemed to go away no matter how many times I smacked her with my shoe." -Britney Hemsworth Alice Lovie and Britney Hemsworth got off on the wrong foot the first time they met as Alice walked in as Britney was talking badly of her to her friends. Britney was madly in love with her believed future husband and she immediatly had seen the devotion that William had for his sister and Britney saw this as a threat that she took very seriously. Alice took this behavior and silently absorbed all the hate and it built up in her to the point that she retaliated against Britney by slowly turning William against her. In truth the sexual situation was one that Alice found to be one that he brother was far above morally and she basically gave William and ultimatum between Britney and her which led to a quick decision in which William stopped seeing Britney nearly immediatly. The two would not see eachother again following her departure from Lucerne but Britney still maintains a great deal of hatred for the girl that she knows is clearly responsible for the true destruction of her relationship with William. Endrew Stor See Also : Endrew Stor Haymitch Aberghel See Also : Haymitch Aberghel Category:Relationships